Oh The Drama
by NoProb101
Summary: The trials Red and Yellow faced while knowing each other has caused a lot of drama, but maybe all problems can be resolved in the end. Yellow's P.o.V. SpecialShiping. AU. Rated T just in case!


(Yellow's P.o.V.)

Oh the drama.

The drama that keeps me awake at night.

The drama that makes me nervous.

The drama that drains my brain.

The drama that stresses me out all the time.

You'd be surprised at how hard it was for me to come up with just those four different verbs.

Let me tell you how this all started…

(**A/N: Just pretend these are the line breaks. Yeah, have fun with that imagination of yours**)

_"Yellow, I like you…"_

_"…That's nice."_

_"No, I mean, I like-like you."_

_"Oh... Ummm…"_

_"It's alright. I don't mind, really."_

You may be wondering what the heck that was.

Well, when I was eight, the guy I liked confessed that he liked me to; however I failed to… verbally return the feelings.

Before that, we had been really good friends. Great friends. Best friends even.

But I ruined it.

And that friendship… shattered.

_ "Do you want to draw?"_

_"…"_

_"Play? Color? Battle on DS?"_

_"…"_

_"Red?"_

_"No thanks Yellow. I think I'll be fine."_

I said nothing else. I did nothing else.

I just left him alone.

What kind of sick human being am I?

That was when I was ten.

And for the next few years, we barely conversed at all.

I just gradually began to feel worse and worse.

_"You've got to tell him!"_

_"But I can't, Blue. It- it's just so hard to even talk to him now."_

_"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and talk to him!"_

Thirteen.

I did talk to him later… kind of.

_"Dude, the filter's broken on the fridge. That water might taste like rotten eggs."_

_"Okay. Thanks."_

_"No problem."_

I'm not so sure that exactly what Blue would call "progress" in our relationship.

That same year, just a little before my birthday, there was a breakthrough I guess.

_"I like you too."_

We were in the same room, alone, and it was absolutely silent until I said that. I didn't know if he would even remember that he confesses five years ago, but I was pretty sure he did, considering that he is about a year and a half older than me.

But before there was a response, more people entered the room.

It just feels like a continuous loop with us. It's a very complicated relationship.

I turned fourteen that year, which meant I was old enough to go to dances that were held usually once every month.

_"Yellow, do… want… dance?"_

_"Uhh… ummm."_

_"I mean, do you want to dance… with me?"_

_"…Yeah, alright."_

He was my first dance. Unfortunately at the time, I didn't exactly know how to dance.

_"Sorry Red. This is my first dance, and I just don't know how."_

_"Haha, it's okay, I can teach you!"_

That smile he gave me made me blush madly. It was so genuine, so amazing, so… handsome.

I couldn't believe I was dancing with him.

But Blue on the other hand, had planned for that moment.

_"Thanks for your help Green!"_

_"Whatever, Pesky Girl."_

That's all I heard of their conversation. I barely caught it as they passed by us when we were dancing.

_"Alright, so you put one hand on my shoulder like this… and I hold the other one in my hand like this…"_

I couldn't help but laugh a little out of nervousness.

_"What's up?"_

_"Nothing, it's just… I bet you've danced with a lot of girls, huh?"_

His smile disappeared. I frowned too, feeling my heart sink.

Let me tell you the reason. Boys aren't allowed to say "no" if a girl asks them to dance. And Red… he's a really popular guy. Apparently it's so "girls don't feel bad" or something like that. I'm not really like other girls, so I didn't really understand that rule.

Maybe it's just because I'm a little jealous. Maybe.

_"Yeah, but I don't dance with anyone unless I have to. Well, except you. I'll dance with you anytime."_

I blushed. I guess not knowing how to dance was a good thing in the end.

Even though we weren't a couple, (We were still just crushing on each other at the time) there were a… _few_ times when jealousy got to us.

The first time was when this one guy, named Gold, asked me to dance during a slow song.

I, of course, didn't refuse.

And Red either didn't want to hide his jealousy, or he's just really bad at acting.

He danced with this one girl, named Crystal I believe, and I'm pretty sure we watched each other the whole time.

I can laugh about it now. Red and I became friends with Gold and Crystal, who told us she prefers Chris.

That was the main time I remember. But yes, there were plenty others.

At age sixteen, I was considered old enough to date. I was especially nervous when Red showed up at my sweet sixteen party.

Of course, he had been at plenty of my other birthdays, but… that time was different.

It was a family tradition of mine to have cake thrown at you, or have your face slammed into the cake when you turn sixteen.

Of course, nobody had the decency to object, so I got two pounds of cake to the face.

It wasn't that bad actually. It made my party much more interesting.

It was just embarrassing.

Blue, Gold, and Chris laughed before apologizing, and even Green managed to crack a smile.

_"Here Yellow."_

Red gave me a cloth to clean my face, and smiled at me without a single hint that he had laughed at me.

_"Come on Red, you know you want to laugh."_

_"Nah, you look cute even when there's cake all over your face."_

I blushed, and that's when he laughed a little.

He took his thumb and rubbed some of the cake off my cheek, and made me blush even more when he licked it off his finger.

I looked up into his crimson eyes in shock, and he looked into my hazel ones in return.

_"The cake's delicious."_

_"Mmhmm."_

_" …Yellow, I was wondering if…"_

_"…If?"_

_"You wanted to…"_

_"Wanted to?"_

_"Go out with me?"_

I stared at him in awe.

_"…. Of course!"_

I knew I had given a good answer when he hugged me, probably forgetting that I was still covered in cake.

_"You really mean it?"_

_"Yeah! I… love you Red."_

There was a pause for a moment, and then he replied.

_"I love you too."_

We broke our embrace, and got lost in each other's eyes, but we didn't kiss or anything, even though I would have been perfectly fine with it.

Instead, my Uncle showed up and ushered me into the bathroom to clean the cake off my face.

Happiest birthday of my life. The sixteenth.

There arose a problem though. You see, it's not that my uncle doesn't like Red, he just doesn't like anyone with me.

He was always asking Red questions and making him uncomfortable, so we started going out less and less. We just decided that dances could be considered as dates.

So this continued on for a year, and we still hadn't kissed. I turned seventeen and he turned nineteen.

We were getting older fast. And my uncle didn't want me to get too old to stay with him. He was like my overprotective father.

But he went overboard in the matter.

Before I knew it, all of my stuff was packed and loaded into the moving van, and I was saying goodbye to all my friends.

I had barely had the heart to tell Red, and it crushed me.

But he was there with a thorn-less red rose.

Tears fell from Blue and Chris, while Gold was rambling about how horrible it is that a cute girl like me had to move away, and Green at least had the decency to frown. They had all came to say goodbye, and I cried too. I couldn't believe I was leaving.

But I knew I would go back.

Red and I hugged each other tightly.

_"I'll miss you so much."_

_"I'll miss you all the time. I'll call you every day, alright?"_

I cried so much that day. I'm pretty sure my uncle had to pry me from Red, neither of us was willing to let go.

We loved each other so much, and we were being separated.

We talked every night on the phone, but I didn't have anything that allowed me to video chat, so I hadn't seen him at all.

I wished Red would come and visit, but neither of us had the time, and I was pretty sure that Uncle wouldn't like that.

A whole year.

And I realized… I still hadn't had my first kiss.

**()**

So that was the drama.

The drama that used to make me nervous.

The drama that used to drain my brain.

The drama that used to stress me out.

But now, I'm eighteen, and I'm going back.

The drama that will be gone.

**()**

I walked along the dusty pathway, noticing that nothing has changed since I moved.

The wind still felt the same, the sky still looked the same, the air smelled the same, and the rustling leaves still sounded the same.

It was as if I hadn't missed a thing.

I walked slowly, wondering what my friends would say when I saw them.

I had come a bit earlier than I expected, so I didn't think anyone would be waiting for me.

But I was wrong.

There was one person who stood in the middle of the path, standing as if he was petrified.

In his hands, was a thorn-less, red rose. Just like the one he gave me when I left.

Tears filled my eyes, and began to swiftly make their way down my cheeks.

Time seemed to freeze.

He was there. I could see him. He still looked the same as before. His eyes still had that sparkle.

And I ran. I ran faster than I ever had before, and jumped into his arms.

The tears just didn't stop, I cried and cried.

But I felt so happy.

Red pulled away from me for a second, wiping away my tears with care.

"Don't cry Yellow," He said, looking into my water-filled eyes with a smile; although he looked like he might've cried too, if it weren't for his manly reputation. "I missed you so much." He told me kindly, as he tilted my head upwards.

I still was choking on my tears, but I managed a smile.

"I missed you too." I whispered in-between a few sobs.

He chuckled a little, "I believe I owe someone a first kiss."

I let out a small gasp before replying, "That's right. I- I haven't ever been kissed before." I stuttered.

"Well that's about to change."

Red leaned in closer to me, still holding my chin upwards.

"I love you Yellow."

He was so close now, that our breaths were mingling.

I closed my eyes in anticipation, "I love you too Red."

And the gap between us closed.

**()**

**…What just happened?**

**Anyway, I'M SO SORRY FOR MISSING RUBY'S BIRTHDAY! DX**

**I was camping! In a large building… with over 300 rooms… and an indoor pool… hmmm.**

**That sounded better in my head.**

**I spent mine in the heat. Yeah, 113 degrees at my house all. Freakin'. Day. And at ten o'clock it cooled down ****_all _****the way down to 97. Note the sarcasm.**

**Alright, so back to this story. It just kind of… flowed I guess. Yeah, that's a good word for it.**

**Sorry if it was confusing and such.**

**And, ARGH! I always hate endings!**

**… I hate endings… OMG I COULD BE A TIMELORD!**

**Pssh, I ****_am_**** a timelord!**

**...**

**This was a looonnngg AN.**

**…**

**Love you all~!**


End file.
